The present invention relates to a new and distinct Kniphofia, and given the cultivar name ‘Poco Yellow’. Kniphofia is in the family Xanthorrhoeaceae. ‘Poco Yellow’ is a hybrid resulting from a planned breeding program to produce short, compact, reblooming Kniphofia. The cross was made using the following proprietary, unreleased plants: Kniphofia 41-1, as the seed parent, and an unknown yellow flowering seedling as the pollen parent. It was selected for best habit, flower color, reblooming, and crown count from many seedlings of the cross in Canby, Oreg.
Compared to Kniphofia 41-1, the seed parent, the new cultivar is more free-flowering and has a shorter habit.
Compared to Kniphofia ‘Lemon Popsicle’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,011, the new cultivar is ⅓ shorter and has lighter yellow flowers and broader inflorescences.